Sweet Fan and Favourite Idol
by HanayoBaefong
Summary: {Reader x Hanayo} AU one shot about you meeting famous Idol,Hanayo Koizumi,it was truly a special day in your life.


**Hello,this is my first fanfic,I hope you like it!~**

**Note-Songs**

**-Nawatobi**

**-Koduku na Heaven**

* * *

><p>You were at the concert of one of your favourite Idols,Hanayo Koizumi. You love how her voice would crack and her shy personality,you thought it was adorable.<p>

The concert was about to start,you were really hyped up,just then splash of sparks came out of nowhere from the stage. Suddenly Hanayo appeared.

"My heart beats faster when I think about you,I'm burning up!" She sings,you crazily wave your glow stick.

"This lonely heaven won't come to an end,I can't tell you to notice my feelings,because I'm afraid of heartbreak,this love mustn't disappear,this is my lonely heaven... "

You listened the whole way through,chanting and laughing, screaming and crying, the mixed emotions got to you. Soon Hanayo's final act came to end the show.

"My thanks are starting to overflow,little by little, my dream draws closer ,y thanks are starting to overflow...Thank you I'm happy, so happy, this blissfulness is too much I', sorry that I'm shedding these tears... "

Hanayo's first live show ended there,you wished for it to last a little longer,but you're happy where it ends.

"T-thank-k-k you everyone." She speaks into the microphone, "thank you for coming to my first live show,without any of you,I wouldn't have became an Idol, and to my old Idol group μ's, I'm so thankful for you guys. T-thank you everyone!"

Fireworks parade the sky,you find them so wonderful,it's like watching them with Hanayo,except she's not beside you,but soon you would be beside her,because in 3 days it would be the big meet up!

* * *

><p>Today is finally here,the big meet up for Hanayo! Yet sadly,your bus skipped you and you were late for your subway and thus,you arrived extremely late for the meet up. A huge line was in front of you,it took hours to get through the hectic havoc. Surprisingly no one else came and you were the last person. And there she was sitting right in front of you, Hanayo Koizumi.<p>

"H-hello," she smiles shyly, "it's nice to meet you!"

"M-my name is {Insert here} and I'm a big fan!" You pull out a box containing some sort of pastry, "they're rice cakes."

The idol happily took it.

"Looks like I'll be having a feast of rice today!" Hanayo says, "a lot of other fans gave me rice related stuff."

She makes eye contact with you, "I'll make this a special treat,how about you seat down with me and we can eat the rice cakes you gave me."

You happily accepted,and you sat down right away. You 2 talked about Idols Hanayo liked,Hanayo was always inspired by the ones she saw on T.V. when she was younger,you seemed to both like the same batch. You asked her about μ's,Hanayo told you about Honoka Kousaka,the main vocalist of μ's, who helped gave her confidence to join the group. You asked about Hanayo's relationship with Rin Hoshizorina,another member of μ's and now famous athlete,to this day they're still best of friends.

You notice Hanayo grabbing her phone.

"M-may you take a picture with me?" She asked.

You nodded and you 2 inclined heads towards each other,Hanayo's cheek touch your,it was very soft and squishy that you swore that your face was turning red.

"1...2..." The flash shone and she snapped the photo.

"Um,I should get going now,t-thank you for this day Hanayo!" You say almost tearing up.

She blushes for a few seconds, "no thank you!" She then smiles,and with that you 2 shook hands.

* * *

><p>The next day you were sick and unable to go to work. You check Hanayo's blog,to your surprise you see the photo you and her took the other day.<p>

"~The sweetest fan❤~" The caption said.

"What's going on!" A comment said.

"What a lucky {Guy/Girl.}" Another stated.

"But Kayo-Chin is the only one for me!"

"Sweetest Fan" you thought,I'm Hanayo's sweetest fan...Truly this was one of the happiest days of your life.

Hanayo was cute,beautiful,amazing,flawless,a great singer and performer,but most importantly,she was your favourite Idol in the whole entire world.


End file.
